Embrace of the Demon
by MadPineapple
Summary: Ciel falls from Heaven in the power of a harsh fallen angel...
1. Memories of the Fall

Story - Embrace of the Demon

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this wonderful show. Although I still hope for a miracle.

WARNINGs: AU, Graphic Violence, Blood, Disturbing imagery, some religious themes, and a little bit of shota.

Note: In between the * * is a flashback.

A/N: This is my first SebCiel so I am mostly trying my hand at it, I am really sorry if this is not as good as it could possibly be.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Pain. Everything around him was dark as if engulfed by an eternal starless-moonless night. And the pain, excruciating. First his sides and then it spread through his entire body; His back, his arms and his legs. And that sticky sensation of something liquid smearing over his fingers from that spot on his side, made his blood run cold. He was going to die there, alone, abandoned, exiled.<p>

The pain dulled; Or maybe he grew accustomed to it, his body numbing starting from his toes, his fingers, his eyes felt heavy, lids dropping with every passing second over sky blue eyes.

Pain. Sadness. Coldness. These sensations will follow him on the other world...

* * *

><p>Blue eyes bolted open but his body did not move. This was not that place where he had fallen, where he had lost his conscience. Here, it felt good, his aching body resting upon the softest bed he had ever slept on, the sweet smell of the linens and their crisp feeling coaxing him to walk willingly into the welcoming embrace of sleep. But the recollection of his dream, kept him awake, alert of any movements, any changes. The stench of sulphur and blood, the harsh bite of the rocks and the state of his weakened body, it enveloped him, clinging to him like a blanket that was suffocating him and could not be removed.<p>

His right hand reached for his side, yet there he felt only baby smooth skin, no scar, and no bandages. Maybe he was dreaming now. Maybe he was dreaming of being safe, warm and completely unharmed. If this was the case, he refused to awake. That fall was disgraceful and he was ashamed that he had sunk so low, to be sent to the darkest pits of Hell to stay there forever, never to work towards his redemption. He had not been the first one to suffer this punishment and certainly won't be the last, but Father has chosen to give him a most cruel punishment, never to return to Heaven. Forever to roam the Earth, forever to burn within the darkest circles of Hell.

But this place; this could not be the Hell that was feared by all angels. They said it was a horrifying place where humans were strewn, and boiled in large cauldrons of scalding tar. They trembled at the sheer thought of being sent there even with small business, let alone live there for eternity.

He himself was never terrified of Hell. It was by all means, another place, just like Heaven. Maybe not as welcoming, but nonetheless just another place. And the fallen angels to whom Hell served as shelter, he couldn't say he pitied them; or rather he did. Because they were despised in Heaven, despised and thought of spitefully.

But in the end what was this place?

The fire in the hearth cracked happily, throwing playful shadows across the walls. In the dim firelight the walls were a deep burgundy, and the bed where he sat, completely black. Looking around the room, Ciel found a way to get all the information he was searching for. Curtains of heavy black velvet blocked the large French doors isolating the world from this room in which he was.

Moving fast out of the bed and onto his own legs, he felt dizziness wash over him, making dark spots to cloud his vision and his muscles to give out under him. His hand shot out to steady himself on the edge of the bed while the other rubbed at his eyes, attempting to clear his vision.

"So it was not a dream. I really fell from His grace." The thought did not scare him as much now as it did back then when he still rested in the lap of luxury, as one of His precious cherubs.

Breath coming in elaborate pants, Ciel steeled his resolve and got back on his feet. He swayed slightly but walked surely to the large windows. His little hands pulled at the curtains, but they did not budge at the soft yank. Irritated, he pulled harder. The shrill sound almost made his ears bleed. It disrupted the silence so abruptly. Ciel looked up at the curtain he held and saw a long rip in the fabric, which he had caused.

His satisfaction that the curtain was now removed was short-lived when he realised that on the other side of the window he could not see anything, could not distinguish a plain or a sloop or anything. The darkness of the night had enveloped all. He was afraid that it would catch him in its web, too.

He turned to the bed disappointed, only to be met with a sight that made his eyes widen and his breath quicken.

On the doorway stood a man, an insanely handsome man, all dressed up in black, his red eyes shining ominously as his gaze fixed the blue-eyed boy.

At the intense scrutiny Ciel was remembered that he was naked, no heavenly silk to wrap his body. He tried to hide his body from that insistent gaze that seemed to pry at all of his seams, and to peer into his very soul. His body he could hide, but his soul?

The stranger waltzed in with such grace; lazy movements in the sway of his hips, even in the way he stepped so slowly that is seemed almost languid. Ciel looked at the man, taking in his devilishly good looks. Black glossy hair that fell past his chin, eyes slightly slanted in humour, and lips full, red and utterly begging to be kissed. Tall and slender, the black dress shirt hugged his chest and broad shoulders contrasting sharply with the paleness of his skin. Ciel marvelled at how narrow the stranger's waist and hips were, legs long and slightly muscled, his pants clinging tightly onto them. The man was walking with such nonchalance as if he wasn't aware of how beautiful he really was.

Ciel stopped a snicker. They always said that the fallen angels were so handsome because they had to lure humans in their trap. Ciel thought it was unnerving to be talked about like that, by your own brethren. As if these angels were anything like those women on the Earth who sold their bodies for pleasure... How shameless of them. But it was because of his different opinions that he was here.

_*"It's not like that. There is a difference between them and us, but it can't that big. Why do you keep trash-talking them?"_

_"You don't get it, Ciel? They have sinned, and tainted themselves; therefore they are not worthy of the title of fallen angels, let alone of that of angels. The only term appropriate for them is demons, devils that do nothing but indulge in greed, lust, and vanity. They corrupt souls and use the humans for their wicked ways..." The older angel answered vengefully, dark thoughts shinning in his eyes._

_"What happened to the tolerance that we were to show towards others? And the compassion, kindness? I could not hear any of it in your voice, in your words." Ciel asked the angel. Anger flared up in the angel's eyes and his hand gripped hard the hilt of his sword._

_"If you care so much about them ... Then why don't you join their ranks? That beautiful face of yours would surely attract the humans just as much as their lewd words and provocative promises." The angel spat venomously. Ciel's blood was at boiling point but he took a deep breath and smothered his anger. It did not help to fight anger with anger. Intelligence was better a weapon than vulgar anger filled words. And the retort was quick to come to his lips._

_"If I were to leave, who would remind you that they used to be just like us? That they used to be our brothers?" Suddenly the angel's fingers pressed hard onto his neck cutting off his oxygen, and making his choke. Then a bloodcurdling scream left his lips as muscles and skin were ripped bit by bit, torn from his body, blood staining the white stones on which they sat, and white feathers fell, splattered with blood along with his entirely ruptured left wing. Tears stained the beautiful face and blood smeared fingers slapped over his face, deep red stains left in its wake, attempting to silence him. He was thrown on the grass on his front, his face buried in the sweet scented plants and Ciel took shaky breaths, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the next blow. A minute later he opened his eyes only to be met with a sadistic smile as fingers pushed and prodded at the ripped flesh. Scream after heart wrenching scream came forth from his mouth yet the pain did not stop nor did the fingers cease their movements. A second later another painfully loud yell was torn from his lips along with his other wing, that was thrown on the grass as if it was infected with some disease. His wings...Had been torn, by one of his brothers no less. Betrayal and fear nestled in his soul..._

_Moments later his body was thrown on the marble of the steps of Their Father's throne. He barely heard half of what was said but he could distinguish a few words like, proud, devious, unkind, intolerant, uncompassionate, malefic, evil, evil, evil. He was so dazed by the pain, but their Father's booming voice brought back all of his senses, as he pronounced the sentence._

_"Send him to Hell, to Sebastian. And make sure that he never leaves that place, I never want to see him again." The words fell upon his already frail body like tons and tons of stones. It hurt, but he did not make a sound. He had fainted on the steps of the throne_.*

If the boy was frail when he had been found now he looked ready to collapse. His eyes were unfocused, lips quivering, and tears welling up in his eyes. His body was no better, he was trembling and his knees threatened to give up under him. In an instant the man was next to the boy, arms wrapped tightly over the boy holding him up, and moving him gently to the bed. The boy's body was almost statuesque, still on the sheets, only the quivering of his lips giving away the fact that he was indeed alive. His muscles stopped trembling at the touch of the stranger's hand.

The man, Sebastian by his name was not one to be kind to his underlings rather, he was harsh and unforgiving, but something about this young cherub made something inside of him soften. He was so helpless, hurt and betrayed, quivering in his hold. The tears that slid down the boy's face were scalding hot and he wiped them carefully, worry seizing up his heart when the boy refused to give in to his words and comforting touches, Sebastian used the only way that could make a human stop crying. He kissed the boy. Lips steady and experienced covered trembling ones, silencing soft sobs for a few short moments. And it seemed to work. The cherub's eyes opened, wide at first then closed, relinquishing all of his resistance to the older male.

Sebastian pulled away to look at the calmer, now, face. Large blue eyes stared at him from behind long curled lashes and long fringe of stormy skies, like all of his hair. And that mouth, that he had just kissed, was slightly parted to let sweet breath pass through the coral lips. The boy lowered his gaze and his hands once again tried to cover his body...

A chuckle came from the stranger. "You know you don't need to be so modest around me. I have, after all, cleaned and healed you. And you are so cute..." Ciel felt blood rise to his cheeks.

"I'm not cute" he grumbled blushing and eyeing the other.

"Whatever you say. I am Sebastian Michaelis and you are to become my assistant and partner..." Ciel looked up confused, partner in what? Business or bed? But he did not dare to ask.

"I am Ciel..."

Sebastian smiled and answered.

"Welcome home, Ciel."

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first chapter. I hope not to make this story too long. (3 chapters at most.) Please R&R and tell me how it was .

Thank you for reading .


	2. Ravishing Embrace

Story - Embrace of the Demon

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this wonderful show. Although I still hope for a miracle.

Warnings. AU, A little bit of stalking, Dub-con, a little bit of fluff, Yaoi, shota.

A/N: This is my first SebCiel so I am mostly trying my hand at it, I am really sorry if this is not as good as it could possibly be.

* * *

><p>After Sebastian had checked that the fire was still burning and the windows were shut, he carefully tucked Ciel in his bed and walked away with that sway in his hips. He closed the door gently and he walked down the corridor, his steps echoing in the hollow hall.<p>

As soon as Sebastian was out of earshot, Ciel rushed out of the bed and into the walk-in closet in hope of finding at least 2 mirrors. To his satisfaction the closet was provided with a 360 full-length mirror. Ciel took a deep breath and stepped in front of it. His own pale flesh glared at him mostly flawless, unmarred. With the exception of his back. There, just under his shoulder blades stretched 2 large strips of reddened scar tissue. Clenching his eyes shut he willed the muscles to stretch as if his wings were still there. A scream left his lips at the pain that ran all over his body. He collapsed on his knees, the carpeting scrapping at his skin. His arms wrapped over his own waist and tears started rolling over his cheeks. His sobs were kept back behind clenched teeth although he realised that Sebastian would have came rushing in the room by now. But he did not. So Ciel let his tears keep rolling and his sobs grew a little louder as he succumbed to his pain and anguish.

* * *

><p>Reaching the end of the corridor, Sebastian stopped and slumped on the wall, his hands clenched in tight fists at his sides. How he wanted to run back to the boy's room, gather him in his arms and comfort him with sweet kisses and touches. Yet he denied himself. He knew he was never supposed to feel like this, so kind towards this boy. Were he anyone else, he would be working with the other servants. But when he was brought to him bloodied and feverish, he could not find it in himself to do such a thing. His hand passed over his face, schooling his own features to show only indifference. That anguished cry had wrenched the very core of his soul.<p>

"You're not going to comfort him?" The soft tone of a voice made its way to his ears. Sebastian opened his eyes to look at the man who stood in front of him. Dark toned skin and hair of a silvery hue, the demon had such a gentle voice, and not only. This man, Agni was the kindest soul he had ever met but he could not understand for the life of him what was he doing in Hell in the first place.

"What for? I cannot heal his broken soul nor can I bring back his wings. I would merely hurt him more that way." Sebastian whished the man would just distract him further so he would not hear those pain filled sobs. Else he would snap right in this instant and this whole endeavour would not end well for the blue-eyed angel.

"Take care! Don't lose him to your pride, Sebastian." Those words stung, the warning present in that kind voice. His fists clenched tighter and blood pooled over his fingers from the cuts he had inflicted upon himself, the tender flesh of his palms being stabbed by long nails.

"I know..."His voice was unsteady and Sebastian turned on his heel and left towards the library, his own sanctuary where he sought refuge when things troubled him.

* * *

><p>Ciel's body grew stronger with every day passed, until after 2 weeks of rest he was back to his usual self, more or less. And he fell onto a delightful routine with Sebastian. Every morning he would wake Ciel and help him dress, then Sebastian ushered him to breakfast. In the mornings he would roam the grounds of the large mansion or spend time in the library, while the afternoons were to be enjoyed with Sebastian playing chess, reading or simply staying in each other's presence. Today was no different, though.<p>

Yes, days here were not entirely different from those back in Heaven. Well with some exception's that is. "Well that's a lie " Ciel said to himself. This place was…mad. And that was mildly put. The servants were mostly useless with the exception of the butler, Tanaka and the other demon Agni. The others were completely useless. The cook; Bard was utterly hopeless in kitchen, which usually resulted in large clouds of smoke to float around the house. And the maid...He did not even want to get started about her. In a nutshell she was dangerous to anything that was made out of china. Rather make that anything that could be damaged in any way. And that gardener. Oh, the fool.

Another day with them all hell bent to give him a surprise and he was going to strangle them all, with his own hands. But there were things about them that made him smile fondly. How they had such pitiful kicked puppy faces when Sebastian scolded them, or how they always kept trying, no matter how many plates they destroyed or how many plants they killed.

But somehow with all of its faults this place was good. Here, he cold let his guard down; here were no fights for who is more important in the hierarchy. If he were to stay longer here he believed he would come to calling it home… After all he had the entire eternity to spend here.

But something was off. And that something was not with the place, with the food or the company. It was with himself. And he could not understand what it could be.

"What is troubling you, Ciel ?" Agni asked as he passed him by in the immense library. Ciel looked up at the other and frowned.

"I'm not troubled…" Agni offered a smile and told him sweetly.

"You have been staring at the same page for the last 20 minutes." Ciel's frown deepened and his gaze left grey–blue eyes to settle on the tapestries on the walls. Agni's voice soothed him like a lullaby.

"You know, this place changes us, brings us closer to our own hearts and makes us even more honest with ourselves and the others." Ciel looked at him. Yes, that he had felt, that was exactly what was making him uneasy. Back in Heaven he was guarded, wary, but here, he allowed himself to be a little carefree. And it was an unexpectedly good feeling.

His frown was deepened as a wailing gardener came rushing in the library crying about something along the lines of roses and herbicide. Ciel rolled his eyes but Agni was quick to deal with the gardener. He took him out of the library leaving Ciel with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The carpeting absorbed all the sounds made by footsteps as they led to the silent library. The door creaked and Sebastian promised to grease the hinges…it was a pity that such a sound could interrupt one's thoughts.<p>

As soon as he entered his eyes met a sight that Sebastian found really endearing. On one of the large settees was a beautiful slumbering angel. Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe, just watching the boy sleep. And he was so damn beautiful that Sebastian had a hard time resisting not to get closer and thoroughly ravage the boy, whether he wanted or not. But for the moment he settled to watching him like he had done every night since Ciel was brought to his house, and entrusted in his care.

And it was quite rewarding, watching this beautiful cherub sleep so defenceless. His head was lolled to the side, long fringe covering his closed eyes that Sebastian knew were adorned with curled soot black lashes that cast long jagged shadows on his cheeks. Ciel's coral lips were slightly parted letting soft breaths leave him. It was unexpected that his face had an expression of contentedness a soft smile pulling slightly at the corner of his lips. He was on his back, one of his hands curled next to his temple, the palm facing upwards as if waiting for another's hand to take it, while the other lay innocently over the book that was left open to rest on his chest. Said chest was rising and falling with every breath that Ciel took.

Sebastian remembered how he used to do that too, to fall asleep there in the library while reading until late at night, and how in the morning he would wake up with a warm blanket covering him, courtesy to Tanaka. He padded silently to one of the cupboards to take out a blanket. This door opened and closed silently and Sebastian walked to the couch and draped the blanket over the boy's sleeping figure.

Kneeling to the side of the makeshift bed Sebastian let his hands to pet Ciel's hair. He was intrigued as the boy unconsciously leaned into the touch. His fingers carefully removed the locks that hid those beautiful closed eyes from him. But he was surprised to see behind the fringe barely slit eyes, the bright blue gloomy somehow, and hazy with sleep. Ciel tilted his head back a little to properly see the man's face and a soft voice whispered his name that rolled so sweetly off coral lips.

"Sebastian…"

In that moment Sebastian's body decided to take over and his lips found cool ones and sighs of Sebastian's name vibrated in between their lips. But as soon as it started, the kiss ended when Ciel's eyes opened wide as he backed up from the other's warm body, only for his back to hit the sideboard of the couch. His hands were covering his lips and eyes showed a strange mixture of fear, desire and denial.

"Sebastian, what are you doing? This is wrong…we can't do this." His voice was almost hysterical in it's pitch and his hands pushed at Sebastian's chest as if to keep him away. But his hands rested just above the rapidly beating heart of Sebastian, and Ciel removed his hands, looking at anything but Sebastian, a dark blush staining his cheeks. Sebastian chuckled at the shyness of the other. Oh just how he whished he could strip him of that innocence and shyness to bring him in his bed. But Ciel was determined to resist him. He had brushed off every insistent stare that Sebastian sent his way while he dressed him, his touches that lingered only a second longer, or his rather thinly veiled suggestions and propositions. All of them Ciel had shrugged off and this was getting on Sebastian's nerves. And he was not a patient man when it came to these matters.

"It felt right, didn't it? Then why you say it's wrong?" Ciel clenched his fingers in the blanket as he felt his body heating up from only the man's touch. If he was like this from a simple kiss then how would he act to something more... Like sex? Ciel shook his head. Where did these _impure_ thoughts come from? This fallen angel was slowly turning him into a worthy disciple of the dark world. And Ciel prayed that he would lose that irritating blush along the way.

He could not give in to this, to all the ministrations no matter how pleasurable. A hand was holding his chin gently while the other was massaging his thigh, going upper to ghost over his hip and deliver a soft brush to that already hardening part of his anatomy. In this moment all that Ciel wanted to do was to bury himself in his room, never to come out.

"Sebastian... Ahh...Stop! I don't want this. Let me go." But Sebastian's smile widened as he heard the breathy tone in which the words were said, the demand losing it's edge. And that little moan indicated exactly the moment when he had just brushed the boy's crotch. He was not getting away this time without a proper lesson in what he was to become. The little body was struggling to push him away, legs trying to kick while his hands clawed weakly at the arm that held his chin.

"Stay still. Your squirming only excites me more. And I believe you know what I mean." Sebastian pressed his body onto the trembling one on the couch, his clothed erection nested on Ciel's thigh. The boy under him moaned at the heat that pressed so insistently on him, his hands flying to Sebastian's shoulders clenching onto them, breathless moans at every move of Sebastian's body. And the man was more than happy that he was the one who was drawing these sounds from the boy. In the last weeks that were spent with the boy he never thought that Ciel was such a loud lover. But he did not mind, he loved making them scream and moan...

The buttons of Ciel's pants came undone and Sebastian gave the shorts a violent tug to get them off, irritated that they shielded his lover from him. His free hand slid ever Ciel's body undoing the buttons of his shirt, leaving it open to hang on his shoulders. With every inch of skin Sebastian's hands roamed Ciel writhed more, from pleasure. Ivory skin blushing slightly over thin limbs was hidden underneath his clothes, and with every touch Sebastian offered Ciel's body grew hotter. Sebastian was pleased to find a wet spot on Ciel's underwear, and a hard cock begging to be teased, its red head leaking an incredible amount of precum.

Ciel wished he could cover himself from those lewd wine red eyes that kept just raking his body, burning every little detail in his memory, only for Sebastian to use it later. That hand did wondrous things to his body, fingertips and nails slightly scrapping his nipples, teasing them into hardness. And then, that mouth, lips wrapped over one of the little nubs, and the tongue laved sensually, Sebastian's eyes meeting blue ones, lust filled and promising.

Bites and bruises littered the boy's neck and chest, some of them an angry red some only a pinkish hue over ivory skin.

Sebastian ran his fingers over its length and heard Ciel's breath hitch and the boy just choked on the words. If anything Sebastian was proud of his handy work. He just managed to corrupt one of His cherubs, one of the most innocent. And how the boy will be when he will be finished with him, always craving his touch, his body and his kiss, no one else but him, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ahh! Please, Sebastian...don't...ahh...Stop" Sebastian's fingers wrapped around that part of him that felt so hot and it hurt, but the elder's touch gave him what he desired; pleasure. The hand twisted and tugged, squeezing and pumping every now and then that Ciel never knew what came next, a full pump of a little tease at the slit. His hands were held effortlessly in one of Sebastian's hands, pinned over his head to stop his struggle. But then, lips pressed on his, a wet tongue running over his lips, coaxing them open for it to slip inside of his mouth. That tongue ravished his mouth; making all of his thoughts disappear in a mist. Their tongues intertwined with each other, much like their bodies were, Sebastian's hand relentlessly assaulting every patch of flesh that it could find, palming the soft balls digging his fingers in that untouched skin of Ciel's inner thighs. And the boy moaned deliciously, as if genuinely enjoying the attention. His hips moved in time with each movement and Sebastian let his mouth wander everywhere, teeth biting viciously at the shoulder, blood seeping out in vibrant red droplets.

"Ciel... Do you even know what are you begging for? Is it relief or you want me to let you go? You do seem to enjoy yourself." Ciel was too far-gone to care and all he did was to work towards his release, his hips twisting and thrusting when Sebastian's pace slowed. He was so close, and he moaned disappointedly when the fingers did nothing to bring him relief. He moaned out, his back arching, trying to bring the other's body closer.

"Sebastian...let me come ...please..." the boy whispered torn in between pain and pleasure. Sebastian smirked and hastened his pace, the loud cry that bounced off the walls informing him that the Ciel came, spilling his seed on his fingers. He was in dire need of the same treatment but he could wait a little bit longer.

Ciel drew his knees up to his chest, all thought's now forgotten as the realization of what they had done and how he had acted like a slut moaning and squirming made a blush inflame all of his body. He was sure he would never be able to look at the man in the eye again.

And how he hated that Sebastian was putting on a show of cleaning his fingers, dragging his tongue over every finger and sucking on the tips as if to draw out every tiny speck of Ciel's semen. The boy was fascinated with how nimbly the tongue worked, wincing slightly as the fingers were put in that mouth and sucked at vigorously, Moans from the other man were falling freely from swollen cherry lips.

"You taste good, Ciel" Sebastian moaned before he let the fingers fall from his mouth and his eyes searched those of Ciel. But the boy had his mouth twisted in a deep scowl, his face marred with shame and disgust. A pang pulled at Sebastian's heart and guilt started to rear up its ugly head. He had just forced himself onto Ciel, didn't he? His stomach dropped as guilt and fear took residence there. He was afraid that he had destroyed that fragile trust he had managed to build in the boy in the last weeks. Sebastian sighed and said in such a cold voice that it could freeze the sun.

"There is a way to get your wings back..." Ciel's eyes widened and stared at the man who had just soiled him with his own hands... although it had felt good.

"Tell me. I'll do anything" Sebastian laughed, a sickly insane laughter and bent over to be at eye level with Ciel.

"Anything?" Ciel did not waver. He would have his wings back no matter what.

"Anything." That sadistic smile never left Sebastian's features but now seemed to get even more devious than before.

"Then I shall strip you of any dignity, pride, and innocence. For to regain your wings you need to become a demon like myself." Sebastian laughed and his nails lengthened, his fangs glinting in the afternoon light.

Ciel braced himself for more of that pleasurable violation he had been subjected to, only to hear the loud sound of the door being slammed and he was left alone.

The other had vanished into thin air.

A/N: Well how was it ? Please R&R. And thank you for reading.

Next one is chapter three and I don't know if I should finish it or keep it going a little more.


	3. The Eyes That Watch

Story - Embrace of the demon

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel

Warnings: AU, Shota, Yaoi, Voyeurism, and slight instances of torture.

A/N: Third chapter! Yay!

* * *

><p>After that incident, peace seemed to be disturbed in the house. Even the servants felt it, felt how heavy the atmosphere had became. Sebastian was even snappier than before and Ciel was irritable. Mayrin had already been chased out of the study by an angry Ciel who threw a large book after her for trying to cheer him up. He didn't want to be cheered up. All that he wanted was to leave this damned house and never to see the red-eyed beauty. But he wouldn't let Ciel leave. He had caught him twice as he was trying to sneak out through the gardens and into the forest. And that did not end well. Ciel had to endure hours of lecture and Sebastian gave him an immense stack of books for Ciel to read and write a review on each and every one of them. With quotations. All that could be said was that Ciel wasn't happy. Far from it, he was furious. How dare Sebastian treat him like a pet in a leash?<p>

Ciel slammed the book on the desktop, inkpots, pens and paper all rattling and shifting, some books landing on the floor with loud thuds, the pen he had been using fell on the floor, and Ciel groaned at the predicament. He had already made a commotion and Sebastian would come rushing in the next 2 minutes. Ciel jumped from the chair, said chair being too tall for him, and kneeled on the floor to reach under the desk searching blindly for the pen. Moving under the table he was able to grasp the pen and a smirk pulled at his lips. The loud sound of the door slamming to the wall startled Ciel and he jumped, hitting his head on the tabletop. Ciel winced and tried to get back to his feet. Suddenly a beautiful face was near his and a hand was presented to him, urging him to get up. Ciel took the hand and soft sparks ran through him at the touch of the man's hand.

"What were you doing under the table?" Sebastian questioned as Ciel rubbed at the sore spot on his head, where it had hit the sturdy wood.

"The pen rolled under so I was trying to find it." The liquid sensation crawling over his fingers made his eyes leave ruby pools to flick over his fingers, where the pen was lodged in between ink stained fingers. Ciel sighed. This day could not get any better, could it? At his scowl Sebastian chuckled heartily and thoroughly amused, and Ciel sent him a glare to which Sebastian answered with a sly smile.

"I was afraid that you were going to run away again, but you were here with your ass in the air trying to reach that pen. It's not right to give so much attention to objects, over people." Sebastian chuckled again, thoroughly enjoying the banter, although the sexual tension suffocated him. He had had quite enough of half-assed answers and glances that were directed at him yet as soon as he turned his eyes to Ciel, the boy would shift his eyes. There had to be a way to dispel these feelings. He almost regretted what he had done to the boy, and again he did not feel completely bad for doing it. It had only awakened Ciel's desires and the cravings that were hidden in the deepest corner of his mind. What Sebastian really wanted was that Ciel would act upon those desires and become a true descendant of the dark.

Ciel did not answer to the taunt merely sat back on the chair and looking up at Sebastian, his eyes scanned the others body, noticing the first three undone buttons of Sebastian's shirt and the patch of pearly white skin showing, along with the neck that arched so sensually as Sebastian cocked his head to the side. A smile with his eyes closed took over Sebastian's face and he whispered close to Ciel's ear, making the boy stiffen.

"Why don't you get back to work, Ciel? I want at least a quarter of those reviews on my desk by the end of the day. Unless you want to be sprawled on that desk instead of your work." Ciel hissed a protest, his cheeks turning a deep red colour at the words whispered so lewdly to him, but that hot breath made goose bumps erupt over the skin of his arms. Ciel sighed and gripped the armrests of the chair tightly, his whole body screaming at him to offer himself to Sebastian, to subject himself to the pleasurable ministrations of the other's experienced hands and body. But he pushed all the thoughts of submission in a dark corner of his mind and tried to think rationally.

The clothes suddenly seemed too small, his nipples hard and the shirt pressing on them did nothing to appease the surge of desire that ran through his body, only to settle on the spot in between his legs. That spot hardened slightly and Ciel whished that Sebastian would just leave. His presence was making Ciel flustered and embarrassed. It seems that his body demanded another session of _that_ kind of activities. Although he was not eager to do it, he felt that if he took anymore time he would give in to Sebastian's demands and that would mean he would get closer to him. And if you get too close you may never want to leave.

After what seemed like centuries Sebastian left the proximity of Ciel's body and left the room not without a last look back, sending a sultry look and licking his lips suggestively. Ciel's thoughts were so clear on his face, and Sebastian was sure that as soon as he left Ciel would unbutton his pants and touch himself. And Sebastian would watch, as he was never the person to lose such a show. He knew from earlier days and nights that Ciel started doing this after that afternoon, and walking in on Bard and Finny entangled and moaning on top of the kitchen table had only spurred him on to try that forbidden pleasure. Sebastian only learned about this a few days ago when during his night walk he had passed by Ciel's room, only to hear silent but definitely there, sexual sounds, moans, groans and the occasional sight. But what startled him the most was when his own name left the blue-eyed angel's lips. It had been quite the revelation. Now it was clear that the boy wanted him too.

Less than 2 minutes after Sebastian closed the door a soft sight gave him the signal that the show had started. Through the space between the door and the doorframe Sebastian saw the boy had undone his shirt and his pants, but the pants were left on. Sebastian shook his head; this angel was slowly but surely turning into a demon. And such a tease. Ciel moved the chair away from the desk to have more space to work. Sebastian smirked as the boy moved his pants lower to take hold of his erection and gave it a slow stroke from base to tip. As he suspected Ciel had left underwear in the drawer that morning. Since that afternoon he stopped dressing the boy in the mornings. But it wasn't bothering him, no underwear meant fewer clothes to rip open. Sebastian licked his lips at the thought; he would definitely enjoy ripping them off that pale body. A groan broke his reverie and his wine-red eyes shone lustfully. The boy had now moved both of his hands; one of them stroking his cock while the other gently teased his balls, making delicious moans to leave his lips. Ciel arched his back at the feeling, his head falling back, and from across the room Sebastian could see the hardly healed bites he had left on the neck of his angel. They glared at him, so much darker than the rest of his skin. No wonder Ciel started wearing high collared shirts, those marks were so obvious.

"Ahh... Seb-Sebastian, more..." Sebastian's hand made its way to the zipper of his pants and he undid them without hesitation, taking hold of his own erection. It had been bothering him for a while, since he saw Ciel on his knees, his chest on the floor, trying to reach that pen. A long stroke and a swipe of his thumb over the head and his breath became harder. He wanted to open that door throw Ciel on the floor on his hands and knees, press his neck to the floor and take him from behind. But he had to wait, he wanted the boy to come to him willingly and he was more than sure that the boy would be too flustered to say anything until he was comfortable with his newfound desires.

Ciel arched even more now, his strokes even faster now, his hand playing with his hard nipples and louder moans leaving his lips. His eyes were closed and Sebastian wondered what Ciel was thinking about. Unexpectedly, two of his fingers were stuffed in that little mouth, and Ciel was sucking and licking them. Sebastian almost came at the sight and he had to clench his fingers hard on the base of his cock. He had to bite his lips not to whine, which would most likely blow his cover. He looked at Ciel again but the boy was done with his fingers now, said fingers circling teasingly at his entrance. Ciel's blue eyes were clouded with lust and the way they were unfocused told Sebastian that he was too immersed in his fantasy to care. And judging by the way Ciel's hips bucked, he could tell that the boy was close. And so was he, he realised. That little groan of delicious pleasure pain put him on the edge. And the loud moan that Ciel gave when he came gave Sebastian just the shove he needed to fall. His teeth clenched tightly and only a low sound left his lips as he came on his hand. With another look he zipped his pants and left for the closest bathroom to clean himself.

Ciel lay slumped on the chair, catching his breath after that explosive orgasm. He had once again found his thoughts filled with images of Sebastian in rather indecent positions hovering over him, driving his hard cock inside of him...Ciel shook his head to clear his thoughts since they became rather arousing. Wiping his hands on a rag that he kept in one of the drawers of the large desk. He buttoned his pants and shirt and got back to work. Only to find some of the papers stained with his cum. And he would surely deliver them like that. Only to spite Sebastian.

* * *

><p>A few hours after, a knock left Ciel surprised. He had lunch and it was too early for the noon tea. Curiously he answered.<p>

"Enter!" Tanaka, the butler, walked in and bowed politely.

"Sir, you have a visitor." Ciel frowned, who would visit? After all this was Hell one couldn't come and go as he pleased. So his curiosity won and he answered.

"Bring him in." Tanaka bowed again and left only to return minutes later followed by a silver haired man. Tanaka kept the door open for the man and brought in tea and scones. After pouring the tea he left. But he failed to see the fear in Ciel's blue eyes.

As soon as the man, no, angel walked in Ciel felt his blood go cold and his fingers clenched hard on the armrests, his knuckles turning white. This couldn't be real. Ciel willed his heart to beat slower, and his breath to return to normal. His voice filled with animosity echoed in the large room.

"How can I help you, Ash? Are you here to rub it in my face or simply to annoy me?" The angel laughed maniacally and leaned over the table to take a scone from the plate. Sitting back, he answered good-naturedly.

"Neither, my dear Ciel. I am here simply because I wanted to see how you're doing." Ciel snorted bitterly.

"Really? Were you that keen on to seeing me feverish and bloodied? But you flatter me with your care, Ash" Ciel's response was dripping with sarcasm and Ash could do nothing but laugh amused at the words.

"Actually I was waiting to see you naked and chained to the wall begging for your repentance. But I see you fare well." the man leaned over the table, his long fingers ghosting over Ciel's chin and hooking in the boy's collar. With a hard tug, the shirt fell in tatter to the floor leaving Ciel exposed to prying eyes.

"Now tell me, you let Sebastian fuck you? And you let him mark your body as his own? That would explain these." his fingers pressed on a hardly healed bruise on Ciel's neck and the boy winced loudly at the pain.

This was quickly turning bad. And where was Sebastian when he needed him?

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is the last one so enjoy. And also, Read and Review. Your Reviews inspire me.

And thank you for reading.


	4. Embrace of the Demon

Story - Embrace of the demon

Fandom - Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Pairing - Sebastian x Ciel

Warnings: AU, Shota, Yaoi, a little mention of violence.

A/N: Now I present to you the last chapter of this story. It feels strange to end it. I also want to thank everyone for their patience, time and the kind words. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ciel shied from those fingers, which had been tainted with his own blood. The touch felt like acid poured on his skin, and bile rose in Ciel's throat. He struggled to cover himself and he whished Sebastian would come in that very moment.<p>

"You act just like you did back then. To think I went to such lengths to bring you down here." The angel shook his head almost disappointed.

"Why? Why did you do that? What was in for you if I was thrown out of heaven?" His voice held little authority but the angel answered him nonetheless.

"Because you were always so unattainable. It was fun to see you so vulnerable without your wings, without your pride, your soul laid bare for everyone to see. And when Father heard what you did he was so angry..." The man laughed but the sound made Ciel sick. But if he could get answers he would get them anyway possible.

"What are you talking about? What have I done? Or rather what did you say?" Ciel's eyes narrowed, blue glinting dangerously with something akin to murderous intent. All that he wanted to draw the other's sword and drive it right through his heart. But he was not strong enough...

"Ah, Ciel, don't tell me you don't remember your little romp with that human?" The boy was left speechless. He had never done such a thing, actually the first time someone had touched him was a few days ago with Sebastian. He felt betrayal tearing at his heart and he promised never to be so gullible as he used to be. He still could not believe the guts this man had.

"You... lied?" He asked still not believing. The man only laughed and his hand rested casually on the hilt of his sword.

"Now, Ciel, you have entertained me enough. Now it's time you die." With a scrapping sound the sword was drawn and Ciel closed his eyes preparing for the pain. He wished that he could have told Sebastian he had feelings for him but now it was too late. He was going to die for sure this time.

The pain and the darkness never came. Cautiously opening his eyes Ciel could only see black. Black like his darkest nightmares surrounded him. A soft feeling like feathers soothed his arms, and looking around he saw that indeed what surrounded him were feathers, dark like Sebastian's hair. As if in a dream _that_ voice he was expecting asked with worry laced in the tone.

"Are you all right, Ciel?" Eyes usually a wine red were now a vibrant crimson and filled with fury. The black feathers were actually Sebastian's wings, beautiful and elegant, they fit with Sebastian's style. As the wing retreated to fold on Sebastian's back, Ciel could see the sword was stuck in the wood of the desk and Ash was on his back, probably knocked out. Ciel shifted his gaze to Sebastian and asked.

"How much have you heard?" Ciel trembled slightly as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. He felt a warm coat being slipped on his body and at the scent he realised it was Sebastian's. It smelled exactly like him, soothing yet dangerous. The man's eyes were hard and narrowed and that meant something had ticked him off. Sebastian answered with a strange calm.

"Every word" Ciel felt his stomach sink with dread. He hoped Sebastian hadn't heard all of it. Especially that part about the human. Although it was not true, he didn't want Sebastian to think he was nothing more than a whore.

"I can explain..." Ciel tried but a hand stopped him. That finger pressed on his lips silencing him. Sebastian smirked at him and answered his wordless plea for an explanation.

"There is nothing to be explained," Ciel was ready to receive punishment from this harsh angel that was holding him close now." I know it was all a lie." A sight left Ciel's lips at the word and he looked at Sebastian hopefully. His body visibly relaxed in Sebastian's hold and he raised a hand to cup the red-eyed man's face. Their lips met without urgency, their kiss slow and meaningful. Ciel had tried to convey all of his feelings in that kiss, and Sebastian was more than happy to return them.

After they parted, Ciel leaned his head on Sebastian's chest and passed out, exhausted by the eventful day.

* * *

><p>This warmth is really comfortable, Ciel thought as he snuggled even closer to that not-quite-fluffy-but-not-quite-hard pillow on which he had been sleeping for the last two hours. And it smelled so delicious, just like Sebastian. The soft thump of a heart lulled him back to sleep. Warm breath ruffled his hair as he tried to get comfortable again. Then blue eyes opened wide at the realization. What he was sleeping on was not a pillow. It was Sebastian. In his haste to get off of the man he missed the amused little laugh Sebastian gave. A large hand pressed on Ciel's lower back and he was forced to lie down again on Sebastian's chest.<p>

"Welcome back, Ciel" Sebastian gave his cherub that smile, half-sweet and half-sexy and Ciel felt his heart melt at the sight. If he wasn't ready to ask Sebastian earlier, he was definitely going to ask now. But before he could utter even a single word, Sebastian had already put his fingers on Ciel's lips, demanding the boy's attention.

"After what happened today, I think you could go back to heaven. I can talk to Father on your behalf; I know what happened so he should listen." Ciel's smile faded, an enraged look taking its place.

"Do you even hear yourself, Sebastian? What made you think that I would want to return to that place? If I'm nothing but a burden then you should just say so." Ciel backed up from Sebastian's embrace and almost fell from the bed. A well-timed hand caught him around the waist and put him back on the bed. Ciel wished the hand would linger, it's warmth soothing for his enraged mind.

" I never wanted to get rid of you, Ciel. It's just, I don't want you to feel like you are a prisoner here." Sebastian answered seriously.

"I don't want to go back there. They will treat me differently because I don't have wings anymore. And I would never leave this place. I don't want leave you, Sebastian. Because you were the one to be there for me, to pick up the pieces of my soul and put them back together. For tonight I want to indulge in the darkest of sins. I want to dwell in the same darkness that you reside in. Make me a demon, Sebastian." Ciel waited for a few second, waited for an answer but when Sebastian gave none Ciel looked in his eyes. Those eyes were smouldering, lust and another something swirled in them. It couldn't be love, it was far too early for that but Ciel could tell care and fondness were involved. And those would turn into something bigger over time, Ciel was sure of it.

A hand found it's way to Ciel's face and holding him, Sebastian bent to the other's level and kissed him passionately. Ciel could hardly breath from the excitement, it seemed that his feelings were returned in the most pleasant way possible. But when a hand tangled in his hair he knew that the night would turn out to be great.

Ciel's own hands found purchase in Sebastian's raven black locks as he opened his mouth, allowing the demon to thoroughly devour him. He wanted Sebastian to have every drop of his innocence, to turn him into something evil, without any redeeming qualities.

At the shudder that ran through his body, Ciel realised that they were naked but for the blankets that surrounded them. Sebastian's skin glowed like marble in the dim light of the fireplace. Ciel felt goose bumps erupt all over his skin at the chilly air of the room. His nipples hardened and at a close inspection he found that Sebastian's were just as hard. And all of that pale flesh was untouched, unmarred. Ciel smirked at the idea. He was going to mark Sebastian in the same way that Sebastian had marked him. So he sunk his teeth on Sebastian's neck, drawing blood, and he heard that moan, unrestrained, that left Sebastian. Ciel got the hint that he enjoyed his pleasure with a tiny bit of pain, so he started biting and sucking at Sebastian's skin. Tomorrow they will be bruises but they would certainly match those on his neck.

Sebastian was amazed at how vicious this little cherub turned out to be. But he was not that submissive. His hands slid down Ciel's sides rubbing every protrusion of his ribs and the sharp hipbones. One of his hands wrapped around Ciel's hardening length and gave it a slow stroke, swiping his thumb over the head, spreading the moisture resting there. Ciel gave a strangled moan in the skin of his neck and arched, demanding more of that pleasure. Sebastian let three of him fingers slip in Ciel's mouth, the moans a pleasant vibration against his fingers. Ciel enthusiastically took the fingers, wetting them thoroughly. He nipped slightly at the tips, trying to get a reaction from Sebastian who was simply watching him with eyes so soft and loving.

When Sebastian withdrew his fingers a disapproving sight left Ciel's lips, but he was sure more pleasurable things would follow. Sebastian shifted slightly, to grind on Ciel's thigh trying to relieve some of the pressure in his groin. Ciel's fingers darted down and boldly teased the tip, dipping one nail in the slit and making Sebastian hiss with pleasure. But Ciel was taken by surprise when a slick finger pushed past the entrance and prodded slightly at the walls, making him rest his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Does it feel good, Ciel? Better then when you're doing it?" Sebastian spoke the words aggressively, and as he moved his finger inside he kept stroking the boy's erection. Ciel arched and pushed back on the finger, trying to adjust, that finger being just as large as two of his own.

"Ahh it's better with your fingers, they... They are larger, and longer." Pleased with the answer Sebastian moved his hand faster and licked at the stiff nipples that stood to attention, darker in colour than the rest of Ciel's skin. Ciel felt so good, and he was going to lose it soon if Sebastian did not stop. The pleasure was so overwhelming that he barely realised that he had now three of Sebastian's fingers up his ass and he was grinding wildly on them. The fingers just slightly grazed that button that made his body go limp with pleasure. He arched his back and moved his hips so he could feel those fingers press there. Right there, and everything became white, with blinding hot pleasure.

Ciel was moving on his own on Sebastian's fingers and he bucked hard in his hand, trying to bring himself to completion. Sebastian sped his movement making the boy dig his blunt nails in Sebastian's hips as he screamed and hot liquid soaked Sebastian's hand. He took his fingers out and looked at the boy that rested almost spent on his arms. His cheeks were a vivid red and his lips were swollen from the kissing and the biting Ciel had inflicted upon them. Ciel opened lust filled ocean eyes and Sebastian saw the desire reawaken in them. The boy strained his neck and laid a sweet kiss on Sebastian's lips in a silent 'thank you'.

"Now if you're done staring at me why don't we move on to you driving that hard cock in my ass?" Sebastian was pleasantly surprised at the seductive tone Ciel's voice had assumed and rolled over so Ciel was on his hands and knees wiggling his sexy ass, teasing Sebastian as much as he could. Sebastian gave his erection a solid stroke with the hand still covered in Ciel's come and he guided his cock inside that hot body that was expecting him.

Ciel gritted his teeth at the stinging pain that ran over his spine but Sebastian stilled and he was now gently kissing Ciel's neck and back trying to soothe him. After a few deep breaths to steady his body, Ciel moved his hips experimentally and he moaned the word Sebastian was waiting.

"Move..." Ciel arched his back with every thrust and Sebastian couldn't remember if he saw anything more enticing in his whole immortal life. He bent over the boy; his hot chest plastered to Ciel's back, feeling every move, every breath the cherub took, only to release it as a moan. A hand sneaked to the front of Ciel's body and started teasing at the nipples only to go lower with feather-like touches to encircle the once again hard erection. Ciel arched his back even more, his arms having given in, now resting on his elbows. With every thrust Sebastian made Ciel step closer to that edge. As soon as the demon that was thrusting wildly inside of him hit his prostate, Ciel screamed his name and came all over the sheets. Not far behind Sebastian heard that loud scream of his name and pushed faster into that pliant body. Ciel was hardly meeting his thrusts now but it didn't matter. Sebastian leaned over Ciel and with a bite at the boy's nape he let go, screaming his name in ecstasy. His cum splattered on Ciel's back and thighs, mixing with Ciel's own mess.

They both fell onto the bed gasping for breath and Ciel shifted so he could lean on Sebastian, listening to his heartbeat...

* * *

><p>In the morning nothing felt different to Ciel until he looked in the mirror. His eyes flickered briefly in between blue and crimson and a strange feeling of power ran through his veins. The scars on his back were no longer there. As soon as he realised that Sebastian had kept his word Ciel conjured his wings. Dark slate grey in colour and as soft as feathers could get they fluttered around his body. Ciel was overjoyed. He jumped in the bed and literally glomped Sebastian who was still happily asleep. Choking slightly at the added pressure on his chest Sebastian woke up to find himself face to face with an unbearably beautiful demon that he had created with his own hands.<p>

* * *

><p>The End<p>

A/N. Thank you once again and I hope you had fun reading my story.


End file.
